The Greasers of Twilight Town
by Light-Wind-Aura
Summary: Roxas lives with is three brothers Vanitas, Ventus, and Sora yet life isn't so pleasant for the Greasers of Twilight Town with the Socs roaming around will the group of Greasers have it out with the Socs once in for all? Or will the Greasers loose it all? There's only one way to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**The Greasers Of Twilight Town **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, The Outsiders or any of the characters from them! :)**

**Chapter 1: Greasers & Socs**

**As I stepped out of the movies I only had two things on my mind my friends and a ride home. My name is Roxas I know it's kind of an unusual name but that's what counts, right? I have three brothers, the eldest is Vanitas but we like to call him Van, he's always been very serious, ever since our parents died. The immature one is Sora, he is very funny and will always make me smile. Though, sometimes when things get tough, his personality completely changes and he becomes angry an fierce. The second eldest is Ventus but we call him Ven for short, he almost looks exactly like me, he is nice and smart and loves all of us, he reminds me a lot of dad.**

**It's usually not safe around where we live, you see we are refered to "Greasers" the name "Greaser" represents the West Side. You see us Greasers we don't think through our actions, most of time we like to get into trouble with the cops, but...Van would kill me if I got ino trouble with the cops.**

**The Socs are the rich kids, they think things through more thoroughly then we do, but they aren't very pleasant to run into if you're a Greaser like me..**

**I walked along the dirty streets, but then I heard the sound of a rusty mustang, and the sound of a multitude of Socs yelling "It's a Greaser!" I walked faster trying to avoid them, but I felt the mustang gainging on me. I started to make a break for it, but they parked the mustang infront of me before I had the chance. Five Socs surrounded me, with their leader Eyan.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Greasers of Twilight Town

All the Socs circled me as I thought, "Stay cool Roxas stay cool" Eyan began to speak, "Well, well, well what do we have here? A young greaser" My eyes widdened as I decided to speak up, "You know I don't want any trouble, I'm just trying to get ho-" Eyan wouldn't let me finish my sentence, as I looked down at the ground trying not to make eye-contact with him as I felt him whisper in my ear, "Oh...I don't think you'll be going home anytime soon..." Eyan punched me to the ground and all the other Socs tackled me, my ears were ringing, and I couldn't hear a thing until I saw the Socs running away. Then everything went blurry for one second, I heard muffled voices.

A couple seconds later my eyes focused, and I saw Vanitas shaking me to respond, "Roxas? Roxas!?" he shouted in concern. I put my focus on Sora and some other Greasers chasing the Socs away. Vanitas looked at my wounds and then at me"They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?" I was trying to hold to hold my tears back, because I didn't want to act like a baby in front of everybody. Ventus came running towards me, "Hey Rox are you okay?" I turned my head to face the other way, "Yeah..." Ven helps me up as he replied, "They ain't gonna hurt you no more, I'll make sure of that."

All of us started to walk home, as Van looked angry, "Why did you have to go alone?! If you were smart you would've carried something to protect yourself." Sora interupted, "Oh yeah, that would have been a great opportunity for the Socs to hurt Rox a whole lot more." Van looked upset at Sora's statment. Van responded, steamed "Hey I didn't ask for your opinion alright?!" and with that he went inside the old house.

Sora glares at Van entering the house, as I look at Sora ashamed "I didn't mean to run into the Socs, it just kind of happened too fast" Sora looked at me and gave me a comforting smile, as he responded "Aw...don't be sorry Rox...it wasn't your fault" I smiled slightly as he ruffled my hair and then going into the house Ven and I following behind.

I felt so stupid disobeying Van but, I just had to escape all the stress that life's been giving me...though the Socs aren't making life any easier, they are just no good snobs trying to cause trouble.

Well guys, here is my next chapter ^^ sorry it took me a while I've been really busy. Dark-Void-Aura was a very big help helping me type this story ^^ sorry if there is some errors in this chapter because because Dark-Void was having some mental issues...(she told me to say that, then started to laugh on the floor hystarically..0.0')So I hope you guys enjoy and hoping to post more chapters soon Light-Wind out!B)


End file.
